Ranma's Strange Curse 2
by Wolfhunter
Summary: Yes. I know I've made too many of these, but I've kept on getting strange ideas for this. Oh well. I might just start continuing one of these some day.
1. Here's Ranma?

Ranma's Strange Curse 2: Ch.1 Here's Ranma  
  
Welcome to Nerima, an area of Tokyo where martial arts seem to rule supreme. At least for one Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo School of Indiscrimanite Grappling. For her, life was simple. Beat up the boys at school, then Kuno. Go to school and get annouyed even more by the formentioned person before booting him into the LEO, then walk home while complaining to herself about all boys being perverts and wishing she didn't have to go through all this stuff. But this was all about to change, or at least, something new will be added to the equation.  
  
"Fiancee!!!" the three voices of the Tendo daughters cried out at their father's strange and sudden announcement.  
"Yes. It's the son of a very good friend of mine named Ranma." the patriarch deciding the tell his daughters now instead of earlier, thinking they would at least take this news in stride, little did he care how very wronge he was.  
"If one of you were to marry him and take over the dojo, the family legacy will be secure."  
"Now wait a minute. Don't we have a say in who we marry?" Akane yelled, she did not want to be forced into a marrage because of her father.  
"She's right you know. We've never met Ranma yet." Kasumi added, emphasizing met.  
"Oh, if that's the case. That's easily fixed." Soun replied happily.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Now weird and unexplainable things happen all around the world, the strangest, for some odd reason, mostly happenening in Nerima. Now seeing a giant panda chasing a pigtailed boy was that.  
"Hey cut that out!!" Yelled the boy, emphasizing it by kicking the panda, knocking onto it's back. Getting up on it's hind legs, it got into a stance.  
"Isn't that a panda?" one of the bystanders pointed out, confused by this display.  
"Where's animal control where you need it." another added.  
Charging, the panded attempted to pin the boy onto the ground but ended up being thrown into a nearby sign.  
Catching his breath, he turned around and picked up his pack.  
"I aint got time for this old man. I'm going back to China." he said then started to walk off.  
"Really. Picking my fiancee for me." he snorted.  
After recovering, the panda got up and threw a nearby bucket of water at the boy. Not realizing that there was water in it, he blocked the bucket. It was the last thing he saw before falling to the ground and dissapearing into his clothes, his pack falling to the ground, then onto him.  
Annouyed and slightly ruffled, the panda picked up the bundle of clothes and pack and walked off, ignoring the incredious expression on the bystanders' faces.  
  
Back at the Tendo Dojo  
"What's so great about walking to China?" Akane asked, clearly not impressed and disinterested.   
"What kind of guy is this Ranma?" Nabiki and Kasumi asked their father.   
"No idea. I've never met him."  
"Never met him?!" Nabiki exclaimed, she had thought he knew who they were being engaged to.  
"Well..." What ever he was going to say was cut off when he heard a strange sound coming from the yard.  
"Growf." *woosh* "Miya!" *Clonk* *Crash*  
"What the." Turning, he headed out the door to see where that sound came from, the daughters following close behind.  
Once they reached the door, they paused. What they saw was odd. The same panda that was on the street earlier was wildly swing at a ball of fur floating around him, moving out of the way then ramming the large panda.  
"This isn't your friend is it?" Kasumi asked doubtfully.  
"I don't think so." Soun replied.  
"OH sure. A panda decided to practice in our yard. Happens all the time." Nabiki added, sarcasm clear in her voice.  
It was then that the panda managed to get a clean strike on the small flying creature, sending it straight into the arms of Akane.  
Surprised, Akane caught it then looked down.  
"Miya" it growled at the direction of the panda, the fur sticking up all around it's body and long ears before it realized it was being held.  
"What is this thing?" the youngest Tendo daughter asked, while pointing out the creature in her hands.  
"I don't know. Looks sort of like a rabbit and a cat." Nabiki said while taking a closer look.  
Not liking all the attention, the small furball attempted to get away, only the be held tightly by Akane.  
"OH no you don't." she said then noticed the fur was all wet.  
"Let's get you dry."  
Realizing it couldn't do anything while in this form, the creature gave out a depressed 'Miya'.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know I've been making a lot of these stories but I just keep getting these ideas. Any one is welcome to rewrite it as long as they tell me, so I can read it when it's done. Oh yeah, incase you don't know what the creature I'm talking about, it's a cabbit like Ryo-ohki from Tenchi Muyo! Oh yes, it is going to be a Ranma/Tenchi crossover obviously.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Tenchi Muyo are owned by their respective owners and creators. 


	2. The Curse

Standard Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and its publisher Viz. Tenchi Muyo! and characters are owned by Pioneer.  
  
Ranma's Strange Curse  
Ch. 2  
The Curse... (So I'm no good with titles)  
  
"This is my friend Genma Saotome," Soun announced to the family, indicating the fat man in the gi, "and his son, Ranma."  
"You were that thing, weren't you?" the middle daughter spoke.  
"It's a curse. Not that baka oyaji was any better." Nabiki strained to hear that last part since Ranma had just muttered it too quietly.  
"Hmmm... how do I explain this?" Genma started out, before getting an idea. Grabbing the boy, he tossed him into the pond, completely forgetting about what happened the first time he did that...  
  
----  
  
*Spash*  
"Oh no! Very bad. Mister Customer fall in 'spring of drowned panda'." their guide announced, though not too surprised by the fact.  
Of course, the man, now turned panda, jumps back up to give some payback his son who knocked him in the water in the first place.   
"W-w-wh-what's goin on?" the pigtailed boy cried out. He never saw the panda strike at him, knocking him over the 'Spring of Drowned Girl' and into one of the largest springs in the valley.  
"Oh no! Mr. Customer fall in very, very old spring. Not know what spring do." he explained, not that the panda was listening at the moment. He was just about to explain when the ground began to shake violently.  
"Growf?" Genma, of course, was still oblivious to his current state while staring at the bubbling surface of the spring he had just knocked his son into. After a minute, a crystalline protrusion started to come out, followed by the rest of the thing that had fallen into the spring so many centuries ago. The next thing he heard, reminded him of a previous mistake he made while training his boy.  
"Meow."  
  
----  
  
Ranma was furious at that cheap shot his father had taken, sending him into the water. He didn't mind getting wet, after all, he had been camping out since he could remember, but it was the fact that he let himself get caught like that.   
Never did he notice the difference in size or the fact that he was now floating, but he did notice the strange targeting reticule that seemed to hover over one human and one panda, being the only live targets in the area. It took another moment before he realized some information that he hadn't had before and wanted to figure out what it was.  
  
Kind of like pressing random buttons on something that you have no idea how to use, Ranma managed to mentally activate her, yes her (not that he/she knows it), weapons, which seem to lock onto the panda staring up at her. A second later, a crimson beam of light flew shot out from underneath her. The beam struck the ground, causing a massive shockwave, knocking both the guide and Genma to the ground. By this time, Ranma figured out that he was definitely not human, well at the moment anyway.  
Genma, seeing as it wasn't a good idea to stand there, took off, trying to get as far from that thing floating above the spring. Of course this action didn't go unnoticed.  
'Oooh no you don't' Thought Ranma as he prepared to play a game of blast the panda with powered down versions of that first shot.  
This went on for a couple minutes as the crystalline ship blasted away at her dodging father, basically having the time of his life. It was kind of like playing your first video game.  
  
After awhile, Ranma got bored of this and decided to try out something else he found out this 'curse' could do. Now that he thought about it, he won't be able to do much if he can't turn back to normal, or at least something other then what ever he was. At that thought, something unexpected happened. With an audible pop, he was a cat like rabbit thing, which promptly fell into the spring below him.  
  
----  
  
"So from now on, you turn into that thing with cold water, and back with hot?" Soun asked. Seeing that Ranma nod in confirmation he continued, "Well that isn't too bad. I guess."  
"Huh." Ranma replied, though somewhat confused. It was bad enough he turned into something like a c-c-c-ca- those furry things.  
"My daughter Kasumi(19), Nabiki(17), Akane(16)." Soun indicating his daughters, "Pick the one you want. She'll be your fiancée."  
"Oh, he definitely wants Akane." Kasumi said almost too quickly, after all, she had to take care of the family.  
"Definitely Akane." Nabiki echoed no particular reason in mind other then not getting engaged to him.  
"Why should..."  
"You hate boys don't you?" Nabiki pointed out.  
"So you're in luck. He's only a boy half the time." Kasumi followed up.  
"Kasumi!!" Akane cried astonished.  
"And if he causes you trouble, just add cold water. Instant pet."  
"I can't believe you two. I can't marry that pervert!" Akane retorted.  
"What do ya mean 'Pervert'!?" that, obviously, was Ranma.  
"You saw 'my' body." she replied.  
"Hey, you dragged me in there in the first place!" Ranma shot back.  
"It's still your fault." she retorted and turned her back to him.  
"They're already a perfect couple!" laughed Soun and Genma, interrupting Ranma and Akane's little fight.  
"We're not a couple!!" said pair cried out.  
"That's it, I'm out of here." Ranma turned to leave only to see Genma blocking the way.  
"And where are you going?"   
"China you idiot. This isn't a time for fiancées." Ranma knocked his father to the side before heading toward the door, muttering about tomboys, idiot fathers and their engagements, and some other random stuff. One particular thought that went like; not that she had anything to look at in the first place. No sooner did he say that something large and heaving descended upon him. Poor fool never stood a chance.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile...Jusenkyo  
  
"So you're saying that the spring is all dried up?" said a certain redhead in flawless mandarin.  
"Yes. Someone fell into the spring. In the middle of his rampage, he managed to shoot the spring." the guide told thee girl, who seemed no older then 12. She sort of reminded him of some of the more eccentric Amazons.  
"Do you know where they headed off to?" The red-head turned to the springs. There seemed to be a large crater where the spring Ranma had fallen into dried up.  
"I brought them to the Amazon village. They aren't there anymore though. They were from Japan though, if that helps" the guide then turned to his little hut, which was barely holding up. Pickup his hammer, he proceeded to pound away, trying to repair his home.  
Sighing, the girl made a strange gesture as a holographic keyboard appeared in front of her. Afterwards a door appeared in the middle of no where, which she opened and walked into.  
"I need to get a new job." the guide said before he noticed a wandering black piglet.  
  
---- 


End file.
